Emerald in the Edge
Emerald in the Edge ' (エメラルド・イン・ザ・エッジ,''Emerarudo in za ejji) is a roleplay that will be starting in September 29th,Comment below if you wanna join the roleplay,and with which characters,This roleplay is a free access roleplay,You can ask to join this roleplay if you want to,Although you must agree to follow these rules,Some of the results of breaking said rules won't result in immediate exile Rules 1.'''ABSOLUTELY NO VANDALISM. Result of breaking this rule:Getting kicked off from the roleplay,with your character promptly killed off. 2.If your character dies,Deal with it. Result of breaking this rule:Said character won't be revived for a few chapters. 3.No Overpowered Characters. (They can pass if they A:Keep their sheer power contained (Like Shadow with his inhibitor rings,he's actually stronger without said inhibitor rings) ,B:They don't fight that much or C:They will eventually get defeated) Result of breaking this rule:1 Day block from the roleplay. 4.No Godmodding. Result of breaking this rule:Chuck Norris roundhouse kicking the character into the sun,without being able to escape their inevitable death,because '''nobody can escape from getting killed by chuck norris. '(Expect the Random Savage God,He's '''too random to even get roundhouse kicked by Chuck Norris.') 5.No breaking the fourth wall (Only Deadpool,and a select few,can do that.) 6.No sexual content ''(We want to keep roleplays clean,okay?)'' Result of breaking this rule:5 day block from the roleplay 7.Ask the admins for permission to use canon characters. ''(Side Note'':They will mostly stay true to the canon,but i will be noting if some of the information is fan made,Same thing goes for the answers to some unanswered questions) AS2's general rule on how canon characters should be handled As long as you don't get them out of character (Some of the characters stay true to canon,while some are different,due to the fall affecting some of them,personality-wise,But i will confirm that in the roleplay,Omega and Shadow will be unchanged,because the fall of the Eggman Empire didn't affect Omega,since he doesn't really have a personality,and Shadow wasn't changed,because that incident on the ARK (You know what i'm talking about) already did,I'm gonna soon make a page clarifying how the original/canon crew has changed since the fall,But like i stated,Omega and Shadow are mostly unchanged.) you're good to go,If a user follows the previous rules and this general rule (This general rule is optional,Ask other admins or me,if you want permission to RP as Canon character),the user can portray said canon character. Also one more thing,No Sonic Boom Characters. That's all. -AgentSonic2 Chapters Chapter 1:WHAT? You're saying that i'm gonna have a roommate with amnesia? Roleplayers The following users will be roleplaying in this roleplay,Also,Each User has two sub sections,Characters and Factions,There is a section for User Neutral Characters and Factions. AgentSonic2 Characters Cameron Langdon Hana Faction New Stardust Federation Joshua the Hedgehog Characters Joshua Sentrium Burns Adex Zarvok Burns Jayden Sarah Burns Marilyn Bagley Regis Mark I Fulgore The Random Savage God (If anyone asks why this character has no link,its because there is no page on this wikia about him) Faction Jkirk Federations User Neutral N.E.E Characters Neo Egg Pawn:Type 1 Faction Neo Eggman Empire |- | |- | |- | |} Category:Roleplays Category:Emerald in the Edge